Kim and Ron's Ultimate Journey
by TheStoryCreator
Summary: Kim and Ron are hoping to enjoy a day of celebration together, but that is cut off when a mission brings them to a tragedy that will put them in the most difficult situations of their lives. A KP/Naruto Crossover. CHECK IT OUT!
1. Chapter 1: The Celebration

Kim and Ron's Ultimate Journey

Chapter 1

The Celebration

As the sun rose into the clear sky, it shined its rays onto the peaceful city of good old Middleton. The sun rose to a beautiful weekend morning as the birds rose and sang their songs and the all the people of Middleton rising form their beds to greet the morning. Now at this point you all may be thinking what does this all have to do with the story, well be patient. All the action will come very soon.

As the morning grew older in time, so did the amount of movement in the streets. However, there was no amount of movement anywhere else that was more speeding than in the house of the famous possible family. This day was not an average day at all for the possible's, for this was not only the day both Kim and Ron started their adventures as Team Possible three years ago, but it is also the day that both Kim and Ron started dating one year ago, so the house was at its most chaotic. All the possible members were setting up everything at the house for the special day. Mrs. Possible was fixing up all the snacks that would be served at the party, Mr. Possible was busy sending all the invitations to everyone they knew, and Jim and Tim were fixing up the special fireworks for the party, with major restrictions of no rocket fuel by order of the parents. Meanwhile, Kim was out hanging out with Ron for some of the day hoping to have some alone time before the party, thinking they wouldn't have anytime later. As they sat their on the hills watching the sun fall through the sky, they talked about the good old days.

"This is such a beautiful moment, isn't it Ron?" Kim said as they were leaning next to a tree with Kim's head resting on top of Ron's chest. "It sure is KP, just laying back and enjoying all of this moment of peace, sure feels good to experience it once in a while." Ron said as he was stroking through Kim's long and beautiful hair. Kim flips over on top of Ron as she gives him a long, deep kiss on the lips. "You know, I never get tired of that", Ron says as they separate from their satisfaction. Kim merely giggles at his humorous statement, as she says, "neither do I", as she leans in closer to Ron in a tight hug. She closed her eyes to cherish this wonderful moment, for she loved the way it felt to be so close to the man that she loved so much.

"I haven't felt this wonderful when we went to the prom together, sure does bring back such wonderful memories", Kim looks into Ron's brown chocolate eyes and blushes at the sight of them. "It sure does KP; I can't believe it's been a year since we started dating. Compared to how long we known each other and all the adventures we have been through, I'm surprised we didn't get together earlier". Kim gave out a loud giggle realizing that what Ron said was true. "Well you know what?" Ron stared down at Kim with a risen eyebrow. "What's that?" "I was glad we met for the first time back in pre-K was the best thing that could have happened for me".

Upon hearing her saying this, Ron pulls her even closer to his chest. This brought great joy to him and hoping that this moment would not ever end. Ron then hears a beep sound coming from his watch and opens his eyes wide to realizing what the time was. "AH MAN, KP we are going to be late for the party". Kim also opens her eyes in shock as they both get up and begin walking over to Kim's house for the celebration. Though with some disappointment in their faces, they were excited for what would be awaiting for them later on.

Half an hour later

The house was filled with ongoing family members, invited guests, secret Global Justice agents, and good old friends, including Monique, Tara, Wade, Yori, and along with her brother, Hirotaka. Everyone was enjoying their time at the party; all could even be said for Mr. and Mrs. Possible who were moving double time around the house almost none stop. All people were expecting the two guests of honor to show up and join in for the festivities. Outside of the house stood Kim and Ron being over taken with feelings of joy and happiness. As Kim and Ron look each other in the face for the first few minutes, Ron offers his hand to Kim in a gesture meaning, "_Lead the way, my lady_", as Kim accepts the offer and both walk towards the door and enter the party.

Once they walked through that doorway, they were greeted with a huge applause from all the guests and turned red with a bit of embarrassment from all the attention. The moment soon past once they got into the party and met with all the party guests, Kim and Ron were both surprised a lot of people showed up, including Yori and Hirotaka.

Mr. and Mrs. Possible finally appeared form the crowd to give them both big hugs. "About time you two showed up", Mr. Possible stated, "We were beginning to think that you two weren't goanna show up in time" Mrs. Possible said in a worried tone. "Sorry mom, we lost track of time, Ron and I wanted to spend some time together before the party started." Mr. Possible began to stare with a risen eyebrow upon Ron, "and what did you two do together exactly all that time, Ronald?" Ron started to form drops of sweat on his forehead with the cause of nervousness in his whole body. Finally, Ron spoke out with a quivery, shaky voice, "nothing Mr. P, we were just hanging out at the hill at the park that's all, hehe". Mr. Possible's tone changed into a wide smile on his face, "ha-ha, I'm just pulling were leg Ronald. I know that you and Kim both had a good time together, sorry for scarring you there". Ron became relaxed of his situation, letting out a sigh of relief that Kim had overheard and gave a quick chuckle to herself, making sure that Ron didn't here her.

Everyone had gone outside to watch and observe a little presentation that Jim and Tim had fixed up for the party in celebration of Kim and Ron. Fireworks were shooting towards the sky in a blaze of different colors, and it showed illustrations of the adventures team possible went through. One image showed Kim's kimunicator logo in blue and green mixed colors, Ron doing his monkey kung fu against monkey ninja, Ron was impressed at their work as well as Kim. Everyone was applauding when the firework show was done, but Jim and Tim still had some tricks up their sleeves, and smirks across their faces. Tim pressed one more button on the remote and fireworks of blue and brown showing two different figures standing next to each other. Everyone soon realize that the two figures were Kim and Ron standing and kissing each other on the lips. Kim had a shocked look on her face, Ron was no different.

Once after, the last bit of fireworks blew up then spelled out, "_Kim and Ron sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_" everyone let out a loud awww moment, while Kim had something else on her mind. Suddenly, she stands up and yells at her brothers, "TWEEBS!" Jim and Tim both knew the situation at hand, and with a shocked tone, "Hicabicaboo?" and with the same tone in Tim's voice, "Hooshaa!" and ran off for their lives with Kim in hot pursuit. Everyone was watching couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Once Kim finally had blown off some steam after that chase, everyone went back inside the house to enjoy the rest of the celebration.

Everyone is having a wonderful time in the possible residence, people talking to old friends, sharing their adventures they have experienced, or just having a blast. However, this mood is cueist when Wade gets an emergency response on his high-tech watch computer which brought down the mood for everyone when the news was told to Kim and Ron. "Kim, Ron, Drakken's on the move again, we got to go." Kim and Ron stared at each other with disappointment in their faces. Kim looked down feeling that this day was ruined. Ron notices the way she is and puts his hand on her chin and razes her gaze to his. "Don't worry KP, we'll take him down in time to get back for the party". With that, he kissed her on the cheek, which brightened up her mood and agreed along with him. They then said their goodbyes and that they will be back soon. Once they left the house, they left with determined looks on their faces, waiting for when they come back for the party. Little did they know that their mission will go more unexpected than they will ever come to realize.

To Be Continued……


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Departure

Chapter 2

The Big Departure

Across the bare wasteland of the dry desert, all was silent through the dark, clear sky as the bright stars shined through the darkness, revealing all that lay through the landscape. As peaceful and quiet things were, the moment was cut off when a loud, echoing sound could be heard over the horizon. A figure then started to become into focus above the horizon as the sound became more loud and clear. The figure started to appear as a common blue scooter, coming at fast speeds than the average bike, as flames came firing out of the exhaust pipe. As it became more closed and focused, there showed two people sitting on the fast moving vehicle. One was a red-haired teen girl, with a look of pure determination on her face, with bits of anger in her mood. The second was a blonde teen boy, with the same amount of determination in his face as well. Kim and Ron were on their way across the desert to complete a mission to stop Dr. Drakken and his evil plans.

"Wade said that Drakken's lair should be about five miles east from our position". Kim stated after a while of silence. As she pulls out her kimmunicator and presses a button to force connect with wade. "So what's the sitch Wade?" She said with a tone of seriousness in her voice.

"According to my research, Drakken and Shego have been steeling and building components from many of the best top science facilities in the country over the past few hours." Wade was stating as pictures of the different stolen components popped up on Kim's screen.

"Any idea on what Drakken and Shego plan on using the stolen components for Wade?" Ron asked in the same type of serious tone in Kim's voice from before.

Wade began to punch in some keys almost at the speed of light. "Now by some of my research and punching some numbers together, I came up with some solutions." Wade pressed a button on his keyboard and a large diagram of a device showed up on the screen. "Apparently, the devices stolen were key pieces in specially designed machines that scientists have been working on to transform any item into a different structure with similar properties." A video showed a device morphing an apple into an actual, eatable orange.

"Knowing Drakken and Shego, their going to be planning something big with those components to take over the world." Ron interrupted in the conversation as he sped off even faster towards their coming target. "We're coming up on our destination KP." Ron stated as a large looking laboratory was coming closer into view.

Now Kim's look of determination turned more serious than possible. In a fit of frustration in her voice, "Let's get this over with!" her voice practically hissing those words out of her lips.

* * *

Kim and Ron began sneaking around the premises, leaving the scooter parked at the side of the building out of eyesight. Both searched for a way in, Ron notices a door and calls Kim over to check it out. Testing how sturdy the door was, it proved to be in vain, the door wouldn't budge one bit. They then tried to figure out another way in, when Kim soon had an idea at hand. She motioned for her belt and pulled out a grappling hook, and Ron got the same idea as he reached for his grappling hook.

Once both were on the roof, they searched for a roof window, and sure enough, they noticed a window open leading inside. Once inside, both began their search for Drakken and the device, while keeping their guards up for Shego and any booby traps lying around. They both went through a dim hallway that had many doors all through the walls. They checked every door very carefully, but finding that the doors let to an empty room or broom closet. The door at the end of the hallway was the last door in the building, making both Kim and Ron realizing that Drakken and Shego were in there with the machine. With a signal to go from Kim, Ron opened the handle and both ran inside.

Kim and Ron entered into a room of pitch black darkness; both had been trying to focus their eyes while at the same time searching for a light switch, and keeping their guards up. As they begin to feel that their eyes adjusting well to the darkness, all the light in the room automatically turned on, causing Kim and Ron temporary blindness. Once they were able to get used to the light, they heard a familiar voice coming from behind. They turned around almost violently to face their arch rival, Dr. Drakken, along with his trusted partner, Shego. Both Shego and Drakken had an evil grin growing on their faces as they studied the teen heroes.

"Welcome, Kim Possible. We have been expecting you" Drakken spoke still holding his evil grin on his face.

Shego suddenly stepped in to interrupt. "Of course we were expecting her. She shows up to every one of your evil schemes." This made Drakken very annoyed, causing him to loose his evil grin.

"Shut it Shego!" Drakken squints his eyebrows with his fingers to help gain back his focus. He turns back to the teen heroes with his evil grin back on his face. "We're glad you're here. For now you get to see my newest invention at work." Drakken reaches over to a dashboard and pressed a big red button.

Moments after doing so, something was shaking the floor right in front of the teen heroes, thus causing them to jump back in surprise. At the same time, a large part of the floor opened into a platform and a strange contraption could be seen in the darkness of the hole. Before having a chance to see the specifics of the machine, the figure soon started to rise at such a high altitude, almost crashing into the roof. Kim and Ron could only look and stare in astonishment at the huge machine that its purpose was unknown.

Drakken decided to break the silence. "My newest invention, The Dimensional Time Warp Inducer," He took in a moment to marvel at his work "and with this new device in my hands, I can bend the very fabric of time and space into my own twisted, evil image."

Drakken reached over to the dashboard and pressed a green button, thus causing the huge machine to charge up, with jolts flying out from the metal openings. Having hearing the charging and spiking jolts from the machine, Kim and Ron snapped out of their shocked state and charged for the offensive. Kim was taking the lead, following Ron from behind, both moving at high speeds. Shego decided to react to their assault, jumping from her spot high into the air, and landing right in front of Kim, causing Kim and Ron to stop abruptly.

"Ron, you go stop the Dimensional Inducer, I'll take care of Shego!" Kim took her famous fighting stance while keeping a serious face on Shego.

"I'm on it KP!" He was running at the machine all at the same time he was finishing his statement at max speed.

Kim and Shego were staring each other dead on for the past few seconds. Shego was the first to stop this whole staring contest, as she charged over to Kim with her plasma hands ready for the strike, luckily Kim was ready with a counter. She dodged at the last second, causing Shego to launch forward past Kim. Regaining her balance, Shego turned her attention back towards Kim with annoyance in her face. Although a second too late, Shego was caught off guard with a right uppercut to her jaw, sending her a good ten feet. It took Shego a few seconds to get back up to her feet, rubbing her chin from the impact.

Shego gave a hard stare towards Kim for a few seconds, full of surprise to the fact of the hit. She then gave a slight grin on her face. "Well, look who is starting to fight a little dirty today", Shego straightened herself up, "what got you into a major fuss?"

Kim got back into her fighting stance, giving a cold stare and a tone of frustration. "Let's just say that you and Drakken sure picked the wrong day to hatch up another one of your evil plans." Kim trying to say this with as much calm she could muster.

At the same time, she jumps into the air with a forward body spin extending her leg to crash on top of Shegos head. Barely able to react fast enough, she raises her arms up in hopes of blocking, causing the kick to come crashing down hard, barely able to stop the move in its tracks. Ceasing the opportunity, Kim then thrusts her other leg straight towards Shegos stomach area. Not being able to react at all due to her hands already occupied, Shego was kicked right in the stomach, causing great pain, and sending her landing hard on the wall.

During the fight with Kim and Shego, Ron was running straight for the Dimensional Inducer that with Drakken, thinking that this would be a piece of cake. Finally reaching the machine, he was readying himself for any kind of funny business that could happen at any minute.

He faced himself in Drakken's direction, "Ok Drakken, give up now, hand over the device and nobody gets hurt", stating in a serious, yet calm tone.

Drakken merely smirked, "Oh really? And who is going to stop me? It's certainly not you, the _buffoon_", almost yelling the last word in use of sarcasm.

Ron got very annoyed at this comment, "The name's RON STOPPABLE!" Ron screamed his name as he charged at his arch enemy, thrusting his fist straight towards Drakken's blue face.

Feeling that this was going to hurt very badly, Drakken dodged almost at the last minute, almost not realizing that Ron was now heading towards the dashboard that controlled the machine. Realizing too late, Ron's fist smashes right into the computer software, causing electrical surges to fly around everywhere. The dashboard then made a loud explosion sound, loud enough to get the attention Kim and Shego away from their fight. They turned around in time to see the Dimensional Time Warp Inducer beginning to blow out some circuits from every part of its surface, coming apart at the scene.

Kim could see Drakken and Ron running towards them in the means of getting away from the explosion. "Ron, what on earth is going on?" She asked in a shocked tone when Ron caught up with Kim.

"I, I accidentally punched through the master controls", a bit of shock in his face, "and well, you can see the results of that problem." This brought a bit of shock to both Kim and Shego as well.

Shego then chose to interrupt, "Wow, and here I thought that Dr. D was the one who messed everything up as usual", once again causing Drakken to get really annoyed.

"Shego, why do you always do that?" A bit of stubbornness in the mans voice.

"No time Dr. D, we got to get out of here before that thing blows." Shego pointed towards the collapsing load of junk that was about to blow, causing everyone to realize what to do. However, Drakken had other things planned.

With an evil grin crawling on his face, looking at the teen heroes, "Well Kim Possible, things may not have gone as I planned, but al least I can get rid of you once and for all as this explosion puts you out of the picture."

Sounding triumphant, Drakken reaches into his back pocket to retrieve a remote control to press a button that caused a flyer pod hovering over them. He then pressed another button, which then all types of exits were sealed off completely, from the larges door to the liniest drainage pipe. Drakken and Shego both jumped onto the flyer pod, hovering underneath the only exit not yet sealed, looking down at the doomed teen heroes, having evil smiles of victory on their faces.

"Farewell Kimberly Ann Possible", Drakken notices a mood of shock upon Kim's face, "You had always thought that you were all that, but know you'll be no more!"

With his final statement, they both fled through the escape hatch. The moment they flew through the hole, it was sealed tight just like the others, leaving the teen heroes to there doom. Both were still very shocked at what had just happened right in front of there eyes, for they felt for sure that it was truly the end. Finally, after moments of silence, Kim and Ron look each other in the eyes for possibly the last time. Both noticed bits of tears in each others eyes, each coming closer to the other, embracing each other in a tight, final hug, waiting for the moment that they knew was their last. Finally, moments later, the giant machine begins to glow an intense glow of pure white, spreading across the room, filling every shadow with light. The light finally reached our heroes, engulfing them in its intense light. Then nothing could be seen as everything began to fade into pure darkness.

To Be Continued....


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter

Chapter 3

First Encounter

_Finally, after moments of silence, Kim and Ron look each other in the eyes for possibly the last time. Both noticed bits of tears in each others eyes, each coming closer to the other, embracing each other in a tight, final hug, waiting for the moment that they knew was their last. Finally, moments later, the giant machine begins to glow an intense glow of pure white, spreading across the room, filling every shadow with light. The light finally reached our heroes, engulfing them in its intense light. Then nothing could be seen as everything began to fade into pure darkness._

_To Be Continued...._

* * *

All was silent through the darkness, almost nothing could be heard out in the distance. Seconds had past, though it seemed to an eternity, very little noise could be heard back in the background. Moments had past and the noises grew to loud echoes through the darkness. Seeing no end to the dark emptiness of the world, there stood light, though very small at first, which then grew into a brighter source of life around the two strangers. One of the strangers was able to gain true sight of the environment that she and her partner were in. As she opened her a crack, the first thing she notice was the vast amount of trees that surrounded the two of them, being in a dense forest. A few seconds of focusing her mind a bit, she was finally able to speak.

"Where-where am I", the words sounding dazed as they came out of Kim's mouth as she spoke, "how on earth did I get here?" Kim tried to straighten herself up as she remembered the last place she was, which was fighting off Drakken and Shego in the desert. Though as much effort she put into it, she couldn't find the strength in her to barely even move, let alone stand up. All that she could do was stare upon the large, dense forest that surrounded her.

As she tried her best to see through the thick forest, her mind was able to look back on her previous memory of fighting with Drakken and Shego. Her mind was finally able to remember her moment with Ron before a blinding light engulfed them, thus wondering worriedly where Ron is. She looked frantically around her surrounding hoping to find any signs of Ron anywhere, and that's when she was finally able to notice Ron, sleeping right by her left side holding her hand. A huge sigh of relief swiped through her whole body, not really caring about where they were, or what situation they are in, just only caring if Ron was ok. Seconds after finding out where Ron was and calming down a bit, Kim soon begins to drift back into a state of exhaustion, however, not before noticing three shadow figures coming towards them. Not able to describe the two first figures, but she did get a glance of the third figures clothing. The person wore a black band that was worn on his forehead, black sandals, and an orange and black jumpsuit. Kim was able to able to notice the man's wild, yellow hair, before falling back into an unconscious state.

* * *

Hours have past, and Kim could feel herself regain the source of light back into her vision. She could see her surroundings, and could tell that she wasn't in a forest anymore, this time she was in a room, and she was lying inside a set of bed sheets. Her first thought was the fact of where Ron was, and how did she get in this room. Then she remembered the last thing she saw before she blanked out again, the three figures that approached Kim and Ron in the forest. Before she could precede any further to her thoughts, the door to the room opened and four people walked into the room.

"Well, looks like she's finally woken up." The first person to walk in was a woman, with black hair, wearing a long blue gown with a red waist line, and wearing black high heels.

The second person to walk in decided to speak out, "You gave us all a big surprise when one of our teams found you", she had long, blonde hair, wore black high heels, and also wore a green jacket that had Chinese writing on the back of it.

The third person as well decided to speak out, "How on earth did you and your friend get stranded in the forest in the first place", she had pink hair, wore a red vest and pink skirt with black stretch shorts underneath, and she wore black sandals with stockings that stretched up to below her knees.

Kim then turned into a state of shock at the mention of the question, "Ron! Where is he? Is he ok? I want to see him!" At this point, Kim was almost in a rampage at the fact of not knowing where Ron was and if he was ok. Nothing else came into her mind other than for Ron's health and presence.

The blonde haired woman raised her hand in order to calm her down, "Not to worry. Your friend is alright, he is resting up perfectly in the next room", she noticed a look of relief on the girls face. "Let me introduce ourselves, my name is Tsunade, I am the Hokage of my village."

"My name is Shizune, and I am an assistant to lady Tsunade", she motioned herself closer to the bedside, "and I am also under her teachings of medical training."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and I am also under the teachings of lady Tsunade, "she also motioned herself closer to the bedside.

The final person that was the last person to walk into the room finally spoke out, "And my name is the one and only, Naruto Uzumaki, one of the best ninja in the whole leaf village." He gave a huge grin on his face while closing his eyes and gave a big thumb up to Kim.

Kim during the whole time was only observing and listening to the strangers, noticing the strange kind of clothing they were all wearing. However, when she had gotten a good look of her last stranger, her eyes opened wide in surprise, for she remembered the kind of clothing he was wearing from the group of mystery shadow figures.

Kim shot her hand outward and pointed at Naruto's face and shout out, "You! I remember you, you and some others were coming towards me and Ron", this caught the attention of everyone in the room.

Sakura decided to interrupt, "That's right, our team consisting of Naruto, as well as myself, and our sensei, Kakashi, found you and your friend after we came back from a mission." Before wanting to explain anymore, Naruto stepped in and spoke out

"By the way, what are you and your friends names", he asked with a questionable look on his face, "I mean, we all introduced ourselves to you, so it's your turn." Once after finishing his statement, all attention was back to Kim

"Well that does seem fair", Kim finally calmed herself down to introduce herself, "Alright then, my name is Kim Possible. My friends name is Ron Stoppable", she straightened herself up into a sitting position on the bed, "May I go and see him", with plea in her eyes.

Shizune decided to drop into the conversation, "Well that decision is up to lady Tsunade", she motions her gaze to Tsunade, "she decides if your ready to go or not."

Tsunade gave a quick glance towards Kim's look of plea and then made a decision, "Well she looks well rested to me, and I'd that we should all give Ron a patient visit." Contributing to her decision was her lack of resistance to Kim's look of plea.

This brought a wave of joy to Kim's face as she motioned herself out of bed and followed the others out of the room and to Ron's room.

* * *

Moments later, they all had reached Ron's room and all filed in one by one, with Kim in the lead of the line. Kim's first glance in the room landed on what she wanted to see, Ron, lying in his own bed, just like she had been, with his arms at each side and his face looking straight up. Kim merely stood there frozen, silently crying in her eyes with the intension of over joy. After a long moment of standing still, she inched herself closer towards Ron's bed as quietly as she could, in hoping of not waking him up too quickly.

As Sakura was observing Ron's physical features, she leaned a little to whisper something into Naruto's ear quietly enough for only him to hear, "Doesn't Ron look a little bit like you Naruto?", she spoke with bits of surprise in her voice.

Naruto as well took note of this, as he began studying Ron's face, noticing the similarities that he and Ron shared. Naruto notices how Ron's hair was the same color as his, and that Ron's hair was some what messy just like his own, however, not as long. Naruto also took note of the way Ron's face had the same face tone as him as well, realizing to the point that Ron almost looked identical to him, thinking that he was looking into a mirror.

As Naruto was noticing all this, Kim was finally at left side of the Ron's bed, merely just glaring upon her beloved ones handsome face. After moments of staring at him, Kim went and reached out to grab hold of his hand and held it with gentle care, as if worried if it would shatter if held roughly. Now taking a seat right next to Ron's side, she leans in closer to finally wake him up.

Though being careful not to wake him up with total surprise, she whispers, "Ron, wake up". And with surprise and extreme joy in her eyes, she notices Ron's eyes faltering open, bringing a warm smile to Kim's face.

Ron's eyes were finally fully open, and both eyes were scanning the room up until he laid his sight on his beloved friend. Ron merely stared for a few minutes to admire Kim's beauty; Kim noticed and couldn't stop herself from blushing all over her cheeks.

Finally, Ron spoke out, "hey KP, did you miss me?" He spoke while staring deep into her blue emerald eyes.

Kim couldn't answer his question, for small streams of tears were flowing down her face, a big smile of joy spread across her face, and suddenly without warning, she shot straightforward and grabbed him across the chest and held tight, while crying into his chest, soaking his shirt. Ron merely raised his right hand and brushed it through her long, beautiful hair and held her closer with the other hand.

All at the same moment, the four viewers in the room had looks of surprise, along with a mix of relief in their faces for the joining of the two lovebirds. As everything was happening, there was one person in the room that was the most surprised of them all, as she had thoughts going through her mind.

Sakura, during the time, was still looking upon Ron's face, but as Kim went and hugged him and he hugged her back, thoughts were going through her mind when she saw Ron's facial expression.

'_Unbelievable! This guy is just like Naruto in other ways_', Sakura's face was in a shocked expression while she was looking at Ron's face more, '_not only does Ron closely look like Naruto with his hair and face structure, but he also has the same kind of goofy look as him_'.

Sakura was studying Ron's face during the whole time they were in the room, and already looking at him for a few seconds did she begin to see some similarities between Ron and Naruto's face. And as she saw Kim and Ron hug each other, she noticed something in Ron's facial expression that she didn't expect to notice. Ron had his eyes closed, and at the same moment, a small grin formed on his face, reveling his back teeth at the corner of the opening of the grin.

Finally after sometime had past, Sakura relaxed herself and her face expression turned calm and happy as she Kim and Ron separate from each other after what seemed like ages ago.

Tsunade decided to break the silence in the air, "Well then, seems that Ron is looking good as well", she motioned herself towards the Ron and Kim, "so how about we get out of this place and get this situation over in my office".

Normally, Kim and Ron would have ignored their suggestion as not really knowing much of these people or where exactly where they were, but something told them that it was ok to trust them. So Kim and got up from the bed, while Ron pulled off the sheets and got out of the bed, and both followed the group to another location.

* * *

Kim and Ron have been standing in the Hokages office for sometime, explaining to the Hokage, and the rest of the gang that were with them a while back about who they were, about what they do, where they both live and all the villains they both knew. They ended their explanations by talking about the last missions they were on involving Drakken and Shego's and their crazy invention. Both stated and realized that they were definitely not somewhere on the planet that they did not recognized, as they have been all around the world already.

Tsunade was taking close note to everything that Kim and Ron were saying and she then came towards a conclusion for the two teen fighters.

"According to how your stories fit at this point, the device somehow transported you two from your point of world into ours.

She paused to notice their faces, thinking that their look of expressions meant that they knew already.

"Well, I think there is only one thing that I can conclude here, from who this Drakken person is and his intended device reacted", she noticed a bit of anxiety in both of their faces, as if scared of what they were going to be told, "it is my conclusion that there isn't a absolute way of sending you two back to your world."

After the statement was given, the two hero's faces bowed towards the ground as the others in the room seemed to think that they were very sad and disappointed in the news, as they all as well gave a look towards the ground.

After a few moments of silence, Kim and Ron both raised their heads, changing their view towards each other, just staring into each others eyes, as if reading each others thoughts.

After what seemed to be aged to the teen heroes, they gave each a smile to the other, and redirected their gaze towards the others in front of them.

Ron was the first to break the silence, "Well, if that's the case, then we are going to have to get to living here", he spoke with a cocky grin on his face.

This caused everyone to look at Ron with looks of confusion in their faces, especially confusion towards Naruto, who hadn't understood some of what they were talking about.

Shizune, after shaking away her confused state, decided to break the awkward moment, "So you two aren't worried at all about the situation you both share right now?"

Kim at this point shook her head in disagreement before speaking out, "No, Ron and I both realize that, even though we know the sitch we are in, what's done is done", she once again looked over towards Ron before speaking again, "and that we will deal with it together, no matter what happens."

This brought joy and confidence to all faces in the room, especially to Naruto's face, realizing that Ron and Kim had complete determination in themselves, an amount of determination that almost matched his own.

This brought a bit of déjà vu towards Tsunade, for she definitely remembered a time when she saw that amount of bravery and determination a few years back, from a certain knuckle head ninja.

At this point, Tsunade came to a decision, "Very well then, as seeing your going to stay here in the leaf village, you are here by appointed full citizen rights here", she along with everyone in the room, along with Kim and Ron were filled with joy.

"And seeing that you will stay in the leaf village, you two will be given special ninja training, in hopes of strengthening your skills and becoming helpful use for the village in the future", Tsunade couldn't help but smile at what was happening.

Kim and Ron weren't the only ones filled joy, Naruto and Sakura were very excited to have new friends around the village, and hopefully learn a few things from them as well as teach a few things as well.

"For now, you are dismissed", she motioned her gaze towards Sakura and Naruto, "in the mean time, Sakura and Naruto can show you around the village, to get acquainted with the village folk".

"Got that covered, Grandma Tsunade", Naruto babbled out all of a sudden, "I'll make sure that they know every inch of the leaf village from in and out", he spoke with his eyes closed and a grin on his face, revealing a bit of his teeth, and extending his hand into a thumbs up.

Sakura merely stood next to Naruto admiring while at the same time annoyed at how he overdoes it sometimes on most of his introductions and conversations.

Taking a moment to regain her self control after Naruto's outburst, "Very well then, dismissed".

Seconds after they were told to leave, Naruto went across the room and wrapped his left arm over Ron's shoulders, leading him out of the room almost in a hurry, while explaining to Ron of some of the awesome adventures he had been on before.

Kim merely watched in confusion at the scene that just happened, as she turned towards Sakura, "Is he always like that", with a questionable look on her face.

Sakura in turn closed her eyes while in response, "Unfortunately, that's just him being normal to him", she explains as both tried their best to catch up to the other two.

As soon as the group was gone, Shizune was able to ask her question that had been bothering her for sometime.

"So what do you think of them? How well will they do in their future training", a curious and questionable look came to her face.

Tsunade responded with a smile on her face, "Not sure, but something tells me that things will get a little bit interesting from her on out", she glared at the door for a few more moments, then went into her desk to fetch out some papers for signing Kim and Ron's citizen papers.

To Be Contined….

* * *

**Hey there people! well what do you all think?**

**So far the story is folding out pretty well, though that depends though if you all think that it's ok.**

**So read and leave reviews! and if you have suggestions for the next chapter, drop a line and leave a few ideas.**

**I'll try my best to update this as fast as I can, less if writers block gets to me.**

**See ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fitting Into the Picture

Chapter 4

Fitting into the Picture

Outside of the Hokage's office was a bright and shinny day that shown over the hidden leaf village. The wind was at a very peaceful breeze that calmly stirred the leaves in the trees.

During all of this, Kim and Ron were taking very close looks of the entire, large village and were enjoying every inch of the place.

As both of them were close to losing themselves in their joy and excitement, Naruto and Sakura in the mean time were explaining all the different buildings that they passed by. While they were going through the streets and alleys, Sakura was also busy with explaining everything about the types of ninja ranks they had, what each ninja was responsible for, and what types of techniques a ninja could learn and master, and possibly create.

"Cool! You guys are so awesome" Ron could only find those words to say about what he was felling inside.

Kim and the others clearly overheard this, and Kim couldn't help but roll eyes in a bit of annoyance, along with a mix of happiness of his silliness.

Sakura as well couldn't help but give a warm smile as a certain thought of Ron and someone else went through her mind.

Naruto, out of everyone else, was the only other person that had a huge grin of excitement across his face, as he felt that he was being praised at his work of being a shinobi. He couldn't help but chuckle out loud, while scratching the back of his head.

Ron then blabbered out, "So when do Kim and I lean how to do that kind of ninja stuff?" Ron asked with a look of a little child begging for candy.

Sakura decided to break in, "Well you first have to pass the requirements for ninja at the ninja academy", she stated as she got a pout look from Ron. Sakura's eyes opened wide, _'He's even stubborn like Naruto'_, trying her best to conceal her surprised, happy facial expression.

"Well, obviously this all sounds completely different to what Ron and I are used to", Kim decided to state out loud with a bit of irony in her voice.

Her sight wondered off a bit, and she came across towards the sight of a tall rocky mountain with a set of stone faces at the corner of her eyes.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura, what are those stones faces on the mountain over there?" She pointed towards the mountain in order to get there attention.

Ron too also took a gaze at the mountain and gave a questionable, curious look on his face.

Naruto and Sakura gave shocked faces towards Kim as to why she would ask an obvious question. However their expressions changed when they remembered that Kim and Ron didn't have much of an idea of their new surroundings.

"Those are the great stones faces of the leaf village", Naruto began to elaborate, "each of those faces represents each of the Hokage that served and protected this village with their lives."

Ron studied the stone faces closer and came towards a conclusion in his mind.

"Hey guys, that one on the far right looks exactly like Tsunade", he pointed his finger towards Tsunade's stone face statue.

"That's right Ron, Tsunade is the Fifth Hokage, along with the First, Second, Third and Fourth Hokage that have been the protectors of this villages history", Sakura explained while receiving looks of interest from the two teen heroes.

"The Hokage is the most important person that the village has to rely on, whether to decide on important regulations or to protect the village from outside invaders." Naruto stated to enlighten Kim and Ron about how series being the Hokage is all about.

Naruto then grew a huge grin on his face, "And it is my goal in life to become the next Hokage, and nothing is ever going to get in the way of that."

At this point, everybody in the group went silent and was glaring at Naruto for his outburst of determination. Kim looked at Naruto and had a look of both happiness and concern. She thought that it was a good thing that Naruto had a wonderful dream, but she thought that maybe he was putting his goals a little too high.

Ron was looked at Naruto with a look of both surprise and agreement. At first, Ron was surprised to know that Naruto would go for a dream that high, seeing that he not be able to reach goal like that in his life. However, for some reason in the back of his mind, he believed that Naruto could reach that dream. Realizing this, he gave a small smirk in agreement.

Out of all the people in the group, Sakura was the one that was taken back from Naruto's statement. She had a look of full compassion, and she couldn't deny not believing in him to the fullest. She knew that she has had more than enough experiences with Naruto through the years to know that he has what it takes to not only reach, but to live that dream for a long time.

During this whole time of thinking, the air was full of awkward silence, however this moment of silence was broken by a sound that familiar to one person.

There was a sound that came from Naruto as he put his hand over his stomach. This earned a look of confusion from the others as they all gazed at him.

Scratching the back of his head, "Well, looks like it's time to eat", giving a sheepish smile.

Everyone was abruptly pulled out of their thoughts as a lighter tone filled the air with laughter.

"Now that you mentioned it, I'm starting to get an appetite of my own", Ron stated with a smile of his own.

Kim and Sakura both nodded in agreement as they too felt a sudden need to eat.

"So, where can the 'Ron Man' find some good old naco's around here?"

Both Naruto and Sakura gave Ron a look of confusion as they had never heard of what he was talking about.

Kim stepped in, "Ah Ron, I'm pretty sure that they don't even have any Bueno Nacho meals here at all", giving Ron a concerned look, for she knew well for his somewhat obsession for Bueno Nacho's.

"NNNOOOO", As though on instant, Ron leans down to both of his knees to the ground, and then raises his hands to clutch his hair, and finally scream to the sky in pure agony.

Sakura leaned near Kim to whisper something to her ear, "Is he always like that?"

Kim felt a bit of déjà vu as she remembers being asked the same question from before. She leans near Sakura to whisper back, "Sometimes, but that is what makes him Ron", explaining to Sakura that she liked how he acted most of the time.

After several moments past by, Ron got back to his feet after regaining his composure from his temporary loss of cool.

"Sorry about that, just kind of lost it there", he scratched the back of his head, while giving a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I'd say that you lost it big time", Naruto replied after recovering from Ron's outburst.

Ron gave a small blush across his face, while as Kim couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his situation. While at the same time, Sakura couldn't help but notice yet again to see that Ron shared the facial expression as before.

"So then, what is there good to eat around here?" Kim asked after Ron brought his nerves back down.

At this point, Naruto had the perfect idea, "I know just the place, the best meal you can find around here, Ichiraku Ramen Shop", he stated with a proud smile on his face.

Ron gave a raised brow at Naruto's statement, "Ramen huh, well if what you is true, then why not", he said while shrugging his shoulders, "I guess I'll give it a try".

Naruto raised his right fist into the air and shouted, "Right then, to Ichiraku we go", he walked off, practically almost running.

The others tried their best to keep up as they soon came across a small building, with white pieces of sheets hanging over the doorway with red lettering on them. The rooftop vent was spitting out white smoke, indicating that there was cooking happening in the building. As Kim and Ron came closer to the doorway, the scent of the cooked food inside was somewhat overwhelming. Their moment of enjoyment was unfortunately cut off short.

"Hey there Teuchi, Ayame, one plate of miso ramen with extra pork please", Naruto was in the happiest mood as if he was a five year old child.

Once hearing the old familiar voice, the owner of the shop and his daughter turn around and give their favorite customer and his friends a warm loving smile.

"Hey there Naruto, one order of miso ramen coming right up", Ayame greeted him as she passed the order to her father.

Naruto then turned his attention to Kim and Ron and gave a huge grin, "Ichiraku Ramen is the one of the best things you can find around her in the village", sounding proud of his sure statement.

"Well then, if that's the case, I'll also have what Naruto is having", Ron said as he went and made his order, receiving a confirmed nod from Ayame.

"Same thing for me, although without the extra pork", Kim called out as she took a seat with Naruto on her left and Ron on her right.

"I'll also go with what Kim is ordering", Sakura sat next to Naruto as she placed her order.

After a short while of waiting, the food was served to such excellent work of style. Kim couldn't but be impressed with the smell of the prepared food. She thought that if it smelled this excellent, she couldn't wait to find out how tasty it would be. She noticed at the corner of her eye that Ron was also taking in the tasty aroma.

"Well then, let's dig in", Naruto stated as he picked up his chop sticks and began eating away.

Kim and Ron both followed in his actions and started to dig in into their food.

Ron was the first to react to the food, as he shot out of his seat in over joy and almost screamed out loud, catching everybody off guard, "OH MY GOD, THIS STUFF TATSES AWESOME", then sat back down to finish off the rest of his food.

Naruto merely grinned at Ron, "I told you this place is awesome", then went back to finishing off his meal at the same pace as Ron.

At this point, Kim and Sakura couldn't help but smile at the two, as they soon turned their attention towards their plates.

Kim was very surprised the moment she tasted the ramen, knowing it would be good, but not this good. She then knew what Ron was talking about, even though she may not have had the same liking for it like he and Naruto did.

Everyone was enjoying their ramen, that's when the sound of slurping was interrupted when a two bowls shot up into the air while two voices shouted in unison,

"ANOTHER BOWL OF RAMEN PLEASE", Ron and Naruto both shouted at the same time.

Kim and Sakura both were surprised at the two for finishing so quickly before they did. Kim thought that Naruto may have liked the ramen a little too much. Sakura in the mean time has thinking the same thing for Ron, considering that this was his first try for ramen.

Moments later, new bowls of ramen were in front of Ron and Naruto, and both were again chowing down their food at near same paces. This left Kim and Sakura to chuckle at their little eating fest, and resumed eating what was left in their plates.

After Kim and Sakura were done with their first servings, Ron and Naruto both had a small pile of four empty bowls of ramen. The two teen girls were baffled at the sight of the two teen guys having finished several servings of food in one particular time of the day.

Naruto got up and patted his bulging stomach, "Oh yeah, that hit the spot", feeling satisfied of his hunger needs.

Ron got up as well, stretching out some rest from his limbs, "I can agree with that, this ramen is the best thing I've tasted", having an exaggerated tone, but still having major favors for Bueno Nachos.

Kim got up after finishing her food when something suddenly dawned on her, "Uh Ron, there is sort of a problem for us", grabbing the attention all three members, "I don't think that we have the right kind of money to pay for the stuff around here", giving a regretful expression.

Ron too noticed this and gave his own regretful expression and lowered his chin to his chest, thinking of how they were going to get out of this mess.

Naruto and Sakura both took note of their friend's situations and both decided on helping them.

"Don't worry about it you guys, well take care of this money business for you", Sakura tried to reassure them.

Kim and Ron both snapped out of their senses as they saw Naruto and Sakura pay for the four of them. After everything was paid for, they soon left the ramen shop and went to scan more of the village.

Once after leaving the shops doorway, they all soon began to feel a small shake in the earth, which soon began to grow stronger. All attention was soon focused on a small form of dust that grew larger and larger from the distance. They soon noticed a human figure in the dust, showing him to be running at top speed. Before they could react to the scene happening, the tall figure stopped right in front of them, and the dust was able to catch up and envelope all of them in the dusty smoke screen.

After moments had past, the dust cleared and the figure finally spoke out, "Good evening Naruto, Sakura, it is a pleasure to come across you two today", speaking with a joyous attitude.

Kim and Ron were able to notice Naruto and Sakura become somewhat surprised but yet a little annoyed upon hearing the person's voice. Wondering who the person was, they focus their vision to the new guest. The man had been wearing an almost, all green, skinny outfit. The exception to the outfit was the red bandana tied around his waist with a metal plate on it. He wore a green vest, and had bandages rapped around his hands. And what stood out the most was his strange bowl haircut and outrageously huge eyebrows.

"Hey there Lee, nice to see you too", Sakura said with a calm, sweet tone.

Lee was almost in a cheery state as to hearing Sakura's gentle tone addressed to him. He was then pulled out of his thoughts when he laid his sights on both Kim and Ron.

"Sakura, Naruto, who are your new friends", Lee said still having sight on the two new comers.

Naruto decided to step in, "This is Kim and Ron, they are new around here in the village", he introduced Lee to Kim and Ron, while gesturing his hand to each of them by their names.

Lee gestured his own hand outward, "Greetings friends, my name is Rock Lee, and it is a pleasure to meet you as well".

Ron accepted the hand shake, "the pleasure is mines as well", and he spoke while he gave a warm smile on his face.

Ron let go of his hand and Lee gestured his hand to Kim to shake in acquainting.

For a few moments, Kim could do nothing but stay frozen, as her sight could not look at anything else but Lee's head. She had thoughts of how his look was somewhat disturbing, and how the way his eyebrows could not have been normal.

She quickly snapped out of her senses after a moment and returned the offer as to not be rude, "nice to meet you too Lee", trying her best to keep her face from cracking of awkwardness of having to look at his face.

After being done shaking hands and finishing intros, Kim decided to ask Lee something that was bothering her for a bit, "So Lee, what were doing that was making you in such a rush a bit ago?"

Lee gave a large smile on his face, "Well Kim, I am doing my usual training. Today, I am working on completing my running marathon around the whole village three times," giving a thumbs up and a huge smile, reflecting a small shine off of his teeth.

At this point, Kim and Ron were having a huge sweat drop on their heads as to not believing what Lee had just said. Naruto and Sakura in the meantime had a small sweat drop of their own on their heads, once again not understanding why Lee would overdo it most of the time.

Ron was the first to speak after a moment of silence, "Don't you think that is going, oh I don't know say, WAY OVERBOARD", he literally shouted the last part of his sentence.

"You obviously don't know Lee here", Sakura explained in a low tone while still looking at Lee, who still had his proud grin on his face.

"So then Lee, you must be an excellent fighter with all the training you do I imagine", Kim said, trying to change the subject in the conversation.

"Yes I am indeed, I aim to be the greatest taijutsu master in the world", he spoke with a confident tone and a huge smile on his face.

"Well that is an excellent dream of yours, I am a pretty good fighter myself", Ron stated towards Lee, not realizing the looks of shock from Naruto and Sakura and the mistake he may have made.

Lee stared at Ron with a look of seriousness and stated, "Then I would like to see your abilities Ron", he pointed his index finger at Ron and stated, "I challenge you Ron to a taijutsu battle."

Everyone had a look of shock and anticipation fro the answer Ron was going to make, whether he would accept or not. Everything was about in absolute silence, all muscles stayed stiff; all vision was upon Ron, awaiting his answer.

Finally, after a long moment of time past, Ron grew a small grin and stated with a calm tone, "Sure, I'll accept, I want to know how well I can match up against one of you guys."

Everyone all gave a questionable look at Ron, thinking that he was crazy to match up against Lee. They soon thought that he could just give a quick warm-up for Lee and see what happens next. Hopefully, he wasn't getting himself in a difficult situation.

There was one person that believed that Ron could be able to match up against Lee and last, and that person was Kim. She knew that she was the only person that knew Ron better than anyone else could, and she believed that Ron could have what it took to win. Everyone all made their way towards the training area to have a better place to fight and decide who was a more skilled fighter.

To Be Continued….

* * *

**Hey there you guys. I hope that all of you enjoy what this new chapter.**

**It's not much, just introducing team possible to their new surroundings. Ron gets a new favorite kind of meal as you can see(read).**

**hopefuly i can get the new chapter real soon.**

**Next time: Ron Stoppable vs. Rock Lee, Taijutsu Masters!**

**See you then.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ron Stoppable vs Rock Lee

**Well, here is my new chapter for the story in the making.**

**Sorry it took me sometime to finish, had to deal with some schoolwork, chores, and an Annoying Brother!**

**I hope you guys enjoy what I have here.**

Chapter 5

Ron Stoppable vs. Rock Lee, Taijutsu Masters!

Everyone was making their way towards the old training grounds, with Lee, Naruto and Sakura leading the way, followed by Kim and Ron. For the most part, the trip was spent mostly in silence and anxiety, for the match soon to be held was in the minds of everyone in the group.

The people that seemed to be the most prepared and excited for the event was Ron and Lee. During most of the trip, he would occasionally go off expressing his passion for the flame of youth to everyone in the group. Ron, meanwhile, wasn't as expressive as Lee was about the battle, but he did have a good inner feeling that told him that this was going to be awesome. They only expression he did give was the huge grin on his face.

After several moments past by, the group all made it to the open-spaced training area. The place was basically a grassland field with a small riverbed running by the edge. Along next to the riverbed, were three tall log stumps sticking out of the ground standing right next to each other. Everything else was tall tress surrounding most of the area.

As they came towards the center of the field, Kim and Ron soon noticed two different figures standing next to the three logs, looking like that they were training. Deciding who they were, Kim chose to get a better look of the strangers.

The first person she saw was basically standing there watching the other train, somewhat sticking out her right hip to the side. She had on black fingerless gloves and black sandals and the same type of black color headband as Naruto's. She wore a white, long sleeved shirt and long length dark brown pants with large, white pockets. She also had her brown hair in a double bun hair style, having Kim commenting on her taste for hair style. Finally, she had a large green scroll hanging from her waist line.

Kim then turned her attention to the person that looked like he was training. He had a black headband around his forehead and black sandals. He also let his black hair grow down to his waist line area and tied in a ponytail. He had on a white, very loose long sleeved shirt and had on some long black pants that went down to his ankles. Kim could still see from a distance that his eyes were quite strange, seeing that his eyes had no black pupils, but what felt like a blind stare that didn't focus on anything. At the back of her spine, a small chill began to grow at the core, thinking that those eyes had no sign of life and emotion what so ever.

Lee saw the people and new exactly who they were, as he raised his hand to his mouth to shout out, "Hey there Neji, Tenten, it is nice to meet you two on such a joyous day".

Finally noticing them, Tenten turns around and greets Lee and his friends with a warm smile. Neji in the mean time merely smirks and continues on with his training. He had already known that Lee and his companions were coming over to the training grounds from a far distance thanks to his kekkai genkai.

Tenten walked up to the group in a light mood, "Hey there Lee, Naruto, Sakura, what brings you guys over here for?"

"We're here to watch Ron match up against Lee and see how well each one is against the other", Sakura explained with a calm tone.

A puzzled look came to Tenten's face, "Ron?" She then took full notice to the other two members in the group and got a surprised look as well a look of curiosity as to who these knew people were as she had never noticed them around the village.

During all this, Neji had stopped his training at the mention of someone who may have been somewhat foolish enough to even challenge Lee to any kind of battle. He left his spot of training and joined the others in their little conversation.

"So you are going to challenge Lee to a little sparring match?" Neji said with a bit of seriousness in his voice and a stern look on his face.

Everyone turned their attention towards Neji, who looked at Ron without taking his sight off of him. Once Ron had looked at Neji, he was filled with the feeling that Neji was not only looking at him, but also looking right through him. At this point, he surprised himself that he wasn't quivering, but somehow he kept his cool.

"Yes I am, the names Ron, Ron Stoppable", he extended his hand to Neji to properly greet himself.

Neji merely stared back at Ron with a blank look, and then finally he gave a smirk, "Greetings to you Ron Stoppable, my name is Neji Hyuga", he then extends his arm to shake Ron's hand in return.

Ron lets go of Neji's hand and turned his attention towards Tenten, who had been observing the conversation.

"And who is this good looking female ninja we have here?" He spoke with a foxy grin on his face and walked towards her.

At the mention of the question and comment, Tenten's face turned red in some of her face from the fact of being flattered for her beauty. She couldn't help but give out a few giggles and turn her vision away. Neji became somewhat irritated at the fact that someone had made a comment towards Tenten. During all of this, Sakura had been the only one close enough to notice the jealous and irritated impression growing on Kim's face. She couldn't help but think that Ron should not have said that, but then dismissed the thought when Kim's face began to calm down.

After recovering from her moment of flattery, "My name is Tenten, and it's a pleasure to meet one of Lee's friends", she spoke with a calm and cute tone.

Ron then motioned Tenten's gaze towards Kim, "And here is another one of Lee's friends, as well as my closes, and dearest friend", he motioned his hand to Kim for her to come over.

Kim gradually came over and extended her hand outward towards Tenten, "Nice to meet you Tenten, the name is Kim Possible", she introduced herself with a pleasant tone in her voice.

Tenten gradually accepted the hand shake, "Nice to know you Kim, so you two know each other then?"

Kim and Ron both gave a warm smile as Ron got into the conversation, "Well of course we do, cause after all we are closes friends, not to mention being boyfriend and girlfriend", Ron stated as he slipped his left hand around Kim's waist and pulled her in tight. Kim responded by wrapping her arms around Ron's neck and rested her head on his shoulders.

At this moment, everyone in the group, excluding Naruto, all gave a surprised look at Ron's statement. No one would have ever guessed that Kim and Ron would be dating at any point. From what they could see of Ron, they knew from his goofy expression that he can be silly most of the time and would occasionally goof off some of the time. Comparing to Kim, they could tell that she would be a person that would take things into consideration and make smart, strategic decisions. Imagining the two of them together didn't seem to be a good combination as a couple, let alone being close friends.

After recovering from the sudden news, Sakura spoke to the two, "You two never mentioned anything about you guys being together like that", she spoke still having a bit of surprise in her face.

Kim and Ron merely shrugged their shoulders to her answer, "We didn't really see it as something necessary", Kim answered as she and Ron let go of each other.

"So now that we have gone through all the intros", Ron then faced towards Lee with a confident look and smile, "it's time that we get through with our little match now, right Lee?"

Lee then straightened himself up and grew a huge grin on his face, "Yes, it is time to see whose fighting skills is better", all at the same time, he raised his fist into the air at chin level.

At this, Neji decided to interrupted, "May I and Tenten watch as well, it would be nice to know if you are as skilled enough match up against Lee", and this brought the attention of all to look at Neji and Tenten for their request.

After some time had past, Ron gave a small grin and broke the silence, "Sure, I don't see why not", he motioned towards Lee, "Do you Lee?"

Lee merely shook his head in response, "Not at all, you are more than welcome to stay as long as you want."

Neji and Tenten both gave a smile and followed the group towards the three wooden stumps, while Ron and Lee positioned themselves about 10 yards away fro where the group was standing. All sight had been on nothing else, all focus was all on two people, and everyone in the group all felt a nervous chill in their necks, including Neji who already knew from experience of what Lee was capable of. Neji was uncertain about Ron though, he had seen through Ron's body form a distance, and he could see that Ron had no proper chakra network. This brought Neji to believe that Ron wouldn't be able to perform a D-ranked jutsu even if he tried, let alone perform an A-ranked jutsu.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura seemed to have been uncertain about Ron as well. They believed that Ron may have been a little too confident to think that he could face off against someone like Lee. They knew from their multiple times of adventures in the village and on missions of what Lee would be capable of and how he would be completely determined to prove a point. Now not knowing what Ron was capable of, and also to the fact that he was really determined, they believed that Ron was for in a world of hurt soon.

Kim, however, believed something different form what the others had thought of Ron at this point. Unlike the others, who didn't have much of a clue of what Ron was capable of doing, Kim knew that with Ron's skills and with his full confidence he would be able to possibly lead to victory. All of this had gone through her mind as she gazed upon her beloved with a warm loving smile.

The two fighters had gone and taken their stances, both with looks of determination staring down the other. Lee had taken his usual stance, with having his body slanted to the left and having his right arm pointing up to the sky, slightly to the side of his face. Kim had observed Lee fighting stance and had thought that his stance was a bit foolish and she even had to hold down a few giggles from coming out of her voice.

Ron as well got into his fighting stance, still having full sight on his apposing challenger. He placed his right foot outward, making his back face towards the right of the training area. He then had his left hand formed into a fist and pulled back behind his head, then positioned his other arm pointing straightforward and having his palm open, forming his hand in a way of asking someone to 'halt'.

Everyone in the observing group all seemed to have been forcing down some little bits of laughter for the way Ron's stance seemed to have been foolish and awkward. One person who had thought Ron's stance was more foolish than anyone else was Neji, who from countless years of Hyuga style training, thought that Ron's stance was weak and wouldn't give Ron best advanced on his opponents.

Whether wondering what the others thought about their choice of fighting stance or not, both fighters kept their ground and waited on the time to begin their battle.

Lee decided to speak up first, "Since it is you who is the newcomer, I shall let you make the first move", he straightened himself up, and while he stretched his legs more separate from each other, "you may begin when you are ready."

Ron merely smirked in appreciation for the generous offer of starting the opening move, for he planned on using it to his advantage. As he straightened himself more, he was thinking about the first move he should use. He thought of whether he should go straight on and keep on attacking until he broke through his defense? Should he throw slow moves and wait for his opponent to attack back to dodge and then attack full force? Finally, he came up with a good idea, at least that is what he thought was a good idea.

Ron brought his hands close towards his chest area, and answering everyone on what he was doing, he then made a large push from his legs and then leaned his body forward, causing himself to perform a front flip heading towards Lee at fast speed.

Having not been able to get out of the way in time, Lee brought both of his arms in front of him in order to stop the oncoming foot that was going to make contact with his face. Having blocked the attack, however, the force of the attack was strong enough to send Lee a little off balance and fall back a few feet.

Seeing that he had made contact, Ron made a quick shift of his flip in the air so that way he could land back on his feet, which then he did a one fluid motion of his muscles to revert back to his original stance, all exception of his right hand with his palm facing the sky and his left palm behind his head, facing the ground.

From what Ron could hear, mostly everyone was both shocked and astounded on what Ron had actually done and how well he performed it. Another thing that the Naruto gang was astounded about was that Ron was able to cause Lee retreat back, even if only by a little bit.

After regaining his stance, Lee stared back at Ron with disbelieve at what he had just performed. From the way Ron could move and the time of muscle reaction, Lee could think that Ron had been training most of his life in order to perfect such a move.

As he stared back at Ron, who at this point was taunting Lee by flexing his right fingers back in way of saying 'bring it on', Lee became irritated with this form of command. As a way for a comeback, Lee bent his legs down low, but only to push back to charge into a sprint straight towards Ron.

Reacting on instinct, Ron surprised everyone by charging at Lee as well with as much speed as Lee. As the two fighters closed the gap between the two, everyone was in suspense wondering what was going to happen when these two made the collision. The suspense grew even more at every passing second as they waited for the upcoming impact.

Once Lee and Ron were about five feet from each other, Lee made the first move by pulling his right fist back and threw it at Ron in an attempt to hit Ron's face. Ron saw this, however, and reacted by raising his left hand to grab the oncoming fist and push it into the ground, which then caused a small crater in the ground in which the fist landed at.

Lee was incredibly surprised at Ron's tactic of defense, realizing that Ron now could get an opening past his defense. However, Lee still wasn't going to give up, as he shifted his body and brought his legs off of the ground, which then he twisted his muscles to send his legs at Ron.

"Leaf Whirlwind", Lee shouted as he made his legs shoot towards Ron's open right side.

Ron was able to notice this in time and before Lee was able to make critical impact, Ron raised his right arm in an effort to block the oncoming attack. With enough brute strength and will of determination, Ron was able to stop the attack just a few inches from his left abdominals. With a last ditch effort, Ron lifted his right leg and put as much force into his kick to aim at Lee's face.

The hit made contact, and it made Lee launch a few feet before landing in a squat formation, but still skidding a few more inches until he made a complete stop. Once he gained back his focus, Lee stared in both shock and surprise, as all thoughts in his head were racing, _'remarkable, to think that Ron would not only block my attack, but to deliver his own strong offense as well'_, Lee thought as he felt a small trail of liquid fall down from the corner of his lip, _'and an effective one at that.'_

As the others looked on, they could not udder a single word as for they completely shocked to even form one. The group couldn't believe at what just happened before their eyes. For one thing, they wouldn't ever think that Ron's defensive skills could be at such a level to block against two of Lee's moves. Another thing that shocked them the most was the fact that Ron was able to give such a massive offense towards Lee after such a strong defense, and actually cause damage to him.

While all this was happening, Ron was standing casually and was observing his work and in the inside he could feel a bit of accomplishment of the fact that he can face off an opponent so well. From a distance, he could see a bit of a red liquid coming out of the corner of Lee's mouth, and from the back of his mind he wondered if he may have gone a little too far on that last move.

After gaining back focus, Lee thought of one last idea to try before things could get anymore serious. As he made to a conclusion, Lee pushed his body back into a sprint towards Ron once again.

Realizing a bit of déjà vu coming along in this move, Ron decided to stay put and see what the next outcome would be, considering that Lee would already predict what Ron would do and react. Ron quickly positioned himself back into his fighting stance, waiting for the next move his opponent would make.

Once Lee came to about four feet next to Ron, he then shifted his body onto his hands and moved his leg muscles to perform a kick at Ron's feet, in hopes of tripping him off his feet. However, Ron was able to predict the move and jumped into the air to avoid the attack. Unfortunately, this was something Lee knew that any other opponent would make the same kind of move as Ron did, which he was prepared for. At the moment Ron jumped, Lee jumped into the air just as high as Ron was which brought a surprised look on his face.

While in the air, Lee motioned his leg muscles once more to throw them at Ron, "Leaf Severe Hurricane", he yelled as his legs met their acquiring target and connected with Ron's chest.

Having taken the hit, Ron then flew through the air, as well as having the wind getting blown out of him. After landing on the ground, Ron still stayed in motion as he skidded across the ground for a few more feet, then slowly coming to a stop just a few a few yards away from the connected hit, which then he stayed still for a few moments.

Kim became shocked, more shocked from all other moments this battle had processed, for she witnessed her closest friend laying down on the ground after having to face such a strong attack to his chest area. At that moment, she was about to go and be at his side to comfort him, but soon stopped herself when she soon saw him shakily getting up.

Ron was now standing straight up, while holding his right hand to his chest where it took most of the impact and gasping on short breaths. His face was half twisted due to the amount of pain he had felt from the amount of damage that one move dealt. After a few moments of focusing himself, Ron was now standing fully straight but still shaking slightly.

Deciding quickly on his next move, Lee did another sprint towards Ron as he clutched his right hand into a fist and had full determination in this attack to finish this battle with this one move. Upon this, everyone was in suspense as they saw the scene unfold before their eyes, and they waited upon the attack, which most knew that Ron wouldn't be able to dodge in time.

Once Lee was but two feet away from Ron, he threw his fist with most of his strength to connect with Ron chest area; however, he didn't expect to find Ron blocking his punch with both his hands, ceasing the punch to a stop. Still determined to win though, Lee pulled back and threw another punch at Ron, who jumped forward in the air to avoid. Now landing gracefully behind Lee, Ron made a surprised quick attack at Lee's chest area, which had turned around a second too late.

Having recovered from the attack, Lee made full effort to hit Ron with a quick fist barrage after another, but all to failure as Ron blocked every one of the thrown punches. Making a quick effort, Ron launched his leg into a kick at Lee's weak leg defenses, which made contact and made Lee to lose balance for a temporary moment. Regaining back his balance, Lee made full attempt to connect his next punch at Ron, but unfortunately, Ron successfully dodged the attack by jumping high above the air and over Lee's head.

As Ron got closer to the ground, he made last minute move and surprised Lee and everyone else by launching both his legs and kicked Lee in the back with great force. This effort was enough to cause Lee to lose his balance and trip towards the ground. This brought sounds of shock and curiosity from everyone in the group, as they would never guess that Ron would ever be capable to actually cause Lee to fall towards the ground.

Ron, however, was not done yet, as once he made contact with the ground, he knelt down low and pushed back up hard and closed the large distance between him and Lee. In the meantime, Lee was able to regain his ground and face his opponent, but only to see Ron jumping at full speed towards him.

Trying his best to predict Ron's next move, Lee made a step forward and hoped to connect his fist with Ron's oncoming face. Just as the two were but mere inches from each other, Ron surprised Lee by ducking his head down, and then proceeded to complete the jump, followed by extending his right palm to reach Lee's stomach area only by an inch. Thinking that Ron's move was pointless, Lee attempted to kick Ron when he was open, but he stopped when he felt a strange feeling near his torso.

Back at the group, they were all speechless to even say one word, including Neji, who thought that Ron wouldn't have a chance to even match up against Lee in the first place. However, as he watched the ongoing battle take place, he began to have a different opinion on Ron's skills and would better respect him in the future.

Neji was pulled out of his thoughts the moment Ron was about to make an attack straight at Lee when he was defenseless, however, instead he watched as the two just stood there doing nothing. Neji was about to doubt Ron again when suddenly he sensed a high powered sensation within the air, coming out as if it was all concentrated vibrations. Wondering where the source of this was, his attention was turned back to two fighters, when for a split second, he could see Lee's whole body begin to shake uncontrollably, which caused Neji to become very confused as to how?

Lee felt that his whole body had started to become completely numb, as just a second ago, he felt perfectly fine, but now he felt that the him and the entire area was shaking rapidly, but noticing that Ron seemed to be perfectly still, while all this time was yelling softly but increased in time. Deciding to end this now, Ron thrust his left hand from his side straight into Lee's stomach, which then caused Lee to shoot straight from his spot and shoot straight into the air like a bullet.

This delivered the biggest form of shock to everyone in the crowd as all the air in their lungs seemed to have emptied out completely, but not realizing at all due to the most remarkable scene they have ever witness. Neji was the most shocked out of all the others, as he had seen something that no one else could see on their own. From what he had noticed, the moment Ron pushed Lee forward, a bit of Ron's inner energy seemed to have shot forward to his palms and somehow escaped from his body and followed Lee in the air. This brought great confusion and curiosity for Neji as to wonder and question how Ron was able to do that when he didn't have a properly constructed chakra network.

After several moments that seemed to have gone in slow motion, Lee landed roughly on the ground several yards away from the attack, laying on the ground very still and heavily breathing. Every second seemed to have been several hours during the time that Lee had been on the ground, some thing the unimaginable. However, they all settled down once they began to see Lee beginning to pick himself up.

Lee began to shakily pick himself up, but was only able to set himself into a leaned back sitting position, with his vision focused towards Ron, he made full effort to speak out, "outstanding skills Ron… I submit to your determination… you truly are a gifted fighter", Lee attempted to talk while taking heavy breaths.

Once hearing this statement, Ron merely smirked before giving up standing and merely falls to the ground onto his back and lay on the ground, eyes closed and taking in deep breaths. He made an effort to get back up, but his body just didn't seem to cooperate with his brain, so just laid down in defeat and gave out a laugh.

Ron gave an effort to speak, which he was able to have enough energy for, "good… I was beginning to think… that this was never… going to end… at least… not before… I past out by then", he spoke with exhaustion within his throat as well.

Ron then was able to push himself beyond what his bodies limits had reached and put himself into a sitting position, "so what do you say… we call this draw… since we're both down and out', he said as he started to gain back his breath.

Lee as well pushed himself past his limits to get back up, "yes, I agree… we're both quite equally matched in all our skills… however, that only means that we have an unfinished battle to settle later on… to see who is the better fighter", Lee now gotten onto his feet and then proceeded to walk over to Ron's area.

At this, Ron was now fully standing as well and was making his way towards Lee, "and I'll be waiting for the day that we face off again… and we'll both be looking forward to who will be champ next time", Ron grew a large grin on his face as he waved a hand towards Lee.

Once the two reached each other faced to face, Lee gradually accepted the hand and both shook in honor for the others skills, both happy as a little child would be inside a candy factory. After several moments had past, both separated and then turned to the awaiting crowd, who by now were making their way towards the two fighters.

As they all joined each other in a group, Kim was the first to speak in the group, "wow Ron, you were amazing back there", and she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck in a huge, "I've never seen you show so much of your fighting skills like that."

Ron followed the hug and wrapped his own hands around Kim's waist, "yeah, but I have to admit, I didn't really know that I had it in me myself", he let go of Kim and turned his attention towards Lee, "I guess fighting against Lee just brought out the best in me", he then grew a grin on his face.

During all the conversations, Neji had stayed in the back of the group as he really didn't know what to say or do as he was still wondering about what exactly Ron did back then and what kind of style taijutsu did he use. In all of his studies and experience as a shinobi has he never come across any type of fighting style that Ron had performed, and how well he had performed it, he wanted to find soon enough.

Deciding to break into the conversation, "what was that type of fighting style was that you used Ron", at this, everyone turned their attention to Neji, "of all my studies, I have never came across anything that is close to what you had just done."

Ron merely smirked and answered as a professional would, "it is a style called Tai Sheng Pek Kwar, or also known as monkey kung fu", as he said it, he made imitations of monkey movements, which caught the attention of confused looking eyes, "and to this point, I'm the only person that can handle the technique."

Neji became intrigued upon the new information, and wanted to know more as to what the full extend of this 'monkey kung fu' could be capable of. However, before he could even form the question in his mouth, a growling sound was heard around the area, and all attention was towards Ron, who had covered his stomach with both his hands and had a sheepish smile on his face.

After a few moments, Ron brought one of his hands and scratched the back of his head while still having a sheepish smile, "hehehe, looks like that battle built up a major appetite", he then brought his hand back down and then grew a serious, but yet goofy grin on his face as he looked at everybody, "race you guys back to Ichiraku?"

At this, Naruto grew a serious expression of his own and smirked after hearing Ron's statement, "you're on Ron", and at that both began to race at almost top speed towards their favorite delicacy.

After this, Lee suddenly straightened up and shouted to the runners, "do not leave me behind, I will not be outdone", and he too was running at top speed towards the ramen stand, leaving a small smoke screen behind his feet, following right behind Ron and Naruto.

Merely standing there, Kim, Tenten, Sakura and Neji were but staring down the path that the three ramen and exercise lovers had gone ran through, and from what they were thinking, they had a feeling that this was going to be a habit from now on.

Tenten decided to break the silence that came after the boys left in a hurry, "and to think, Lee and Ron both just went through a tough battle, and they still have enough energy in them to run like maniacs", she said while growing a small sweat drop on her head.

Kim merely looked back at Tenten and just shrugged her shoulders, "I may not know about Naruto or Lee that much", she turned her gaze back down the road with a warm loving smile, "but I know that Ron practically does it most of the time."

Neji and Tenten were a bit confused about all this, but then decided to move it aside as they all made their way to the ramen stand, where they knew where their teammates and friends would all be by now, possibly eating already.

To Be Continued….

* * *

**Well, here is my new chapter. So what do you guys think about it?**

**Don't be shy and leave as many reviews as you like. tell me what you liked, what you disliked, or even tell me some ideas for new chapter.**

**that's all from me right now, hope to meet you all in the next chapter. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Life, New Friends

**Hey there everyone of the website. So here is the thing, sorry i haven't been able to update for a while, but my computer**

**caught a virus, and i wasn't able to do any kind of story work.**

**Any how, here is the next chapter up and ready to read and enjoy.**

Chapter 6

A New Life, New Friends, Old Foes Return

After walking for several minutes through the forest and through busy streets and alleys, Kim, Tenten, Sakura and Neji made it to the Ichiraku ramen shop where their friends were at already. As they got nearer to the entrance into the shop, they all could here the sound of clattering dishes and loud slurping from inside, all with concerned expressions on their faces. Finally deciding on it, Kim was the first to enter as the others followed right behind her, and from what they could see, they were not sure whether to astounded, concerned or disgusted at the scene in front of them.

From what they could see, the three boys were acting almost like animals as they were eating away their food, every minute or so asking for some more ramen and then placing their empty plates next to each of their own piles. From what they could count, Lee had already finished six bowls and was beginning his seventh one. Naruto had already finished seven bowls and was now about to finish his eight bowl, fully surprising everyone that he could eat that much in short time. Ron had already a large pile of nine bowls next to him and had just finished his tenth bowl, growing a goofy grin as he placed his plate down.

At this point, everyone had their mouths opened slightly at seeing the food fest happening in front of them, and not believing at how the boys could even eat so much ramen in so little time. Sakura had believed that Naruto was the only other person she new closely that could eat so much ramen at once, but was shocked at how Ron was able to beat him. Kim had the same thoughts for Naruto, as she knew Ron's eating habits were somewhat abnormal, she still never knew anyone else that could be closely matched to Ron.

Everyone was pulled out of their thoughts when Ron spoke out with cheer in his voice, "I'm done", he then turned his attention Naruto and Lee, "looks like I win the bet", and he grew a victorious grin on his face.

Naruto merely groaned in annoyance, but also stared at Ron in surprise, "fine, you win", he leaned his face on his hand with his elbow on the counter, "I'll teach you one of my techniques", and he practically mumbled the last sentence as if he was a stubborn little child.

Ron merely nodded in success as he now turned his attention towards Lee, "and don't you think that I forget about you Lee", and he gave the same victory grin as he gave Naruto.

Lee merely shook his head in response as he confirmed Ron's statement, "yes Ron, a bet is a bet, and you won it, and I shall teach you one of my own techniques", which then he gave a thumbs up at Ron.

At this point, Kim had decided to barge into the conversation, "wait a minute, just what is going on, what are you guys talking about?"

Finally noticing their presence, the boys turned around and faced their friends and teammates with surprised and happy faces, all the while Ron began explaining what was going on. When he, Naruto and Lee got to ramen shop, which he admits they got there pretty quickly, they were still somewhat in a competitive mood and decided making a contest of who can eat 10 bowls of ramen the fastest. They also decided to add up the stakes, making it so that the winner of the contest could learn one technique from each of the two 'losers'. And from there, it was nothing but loud slurping and non-stop eating; basically what most people would consider a food fest.

At the end of Ron's explanation, Kim and Neji both had raised eyebrows out of curiosity as to how the three boys could be able to eat so much food in one evening. Tenten was busy being somewhat disgusted at the amount of food those boys had ate and was also considering that they were just idiots for even thinking about doing it in the first place. Sakura in the meantime was busy rolling her eyes in her head and thinking that Ron was another version of Naruto in another body. She thought that the fact that they had so many similarities and possibly no differences between the two up to this point, that it was just simply ridiculous.

Naruto intervened after Ron was done explaining, "I still could have beaten you if I hadn't eaten just awhile ago", almost yelling to Ron while having an annoyed and angry expression on his face.

Ron merely grinned at Naruto's statement, "what ever you say Naruto", which lead to Naruto turning away with an annoyed expression and crossing his arms across his chest, while muttering something that only he was able to hear.

Kim thought to herself at how awkward this was becoming, so she decided to change the subject, and fast, "so Ron, what techniques are you hoping to learn", quickly changing her mood into a friendly tone as she sat down next to Ron.

Ron went deep into thought after being asked the question, "not sure, because for one thing, I don't really know any moves Naruto has, and I only know a few selected of what Lee is capable of, so it's hard to decide", Ron shrugged his shoulders after making his conclusion.

Ron turned around to look at everybody, but something caught his sight on something that creped him out, and almost made him want to run for his life. His attention was caught by Neji, who had been observing him very closely with narrowed eyes and full curiosity. Normally this wouldn't scare anyone out, but what made this different was the fact at how Neji's eyes were in appearance that made them completely bizarre. The nerves around the edges of his eyes were abnormally bulging out, and his stare had the look of utter killing intent, making anyone believe that he could go insane and kill anyone without mercy at any moment.

This caused Ron to cower back on one leg, his other leg on the counter, using one of his arms to cover his face and the other pointing straight at Neji, while yelling at the top of his lungs, "AAHHH, FREAKY EYES STARING AT ME!"

At this, everyone turned their attentions to what Ron was pointing at, and some of them realized that it was a false alarm as they knew the reason why he would freak out like that. Kim however thought different, for when she looked at Neji's eyes, the chilling feeling she had in her spine from before came back and grew even more colder that caused it her to shake her whole body slightly and look out at Neji's eyes in slight fear.

Sakura decided to straighten things out, "it's ok Ron, it's nothing to worry about", she spoke while motioning her hands between Ron and Neji to help calm him down.

Ron was not convinced yet as he still stood in his cower pose near the counter, "are you kidding, if you haven't noticed, HIS EYES ARE ALMOST STICKING OUT OF HIS HEAD", Ron's voice almost reaching the point of a high pitched squeal.

Tenten also tried to help calm Ron down, "Ron calm down, it's nothing to worry about, it's just one of Neji's abilities", she then turned her attention to Neji and gave him a hard elbow to his side, "Neji, will you cut it out, you're scaring him."

Finally coming out of his senses, oblivious to the whole commotion that previously happened, Neji's eyes had returned back to normal and noticed everyone all looking at him strangely. He also noticed how Ron had stood up from his seat and was almost sitting on the counter, while Kim was sitting down next to where Ron was staring at him with wide eyes.

Finally coming back to her senses, Kim looked at Neji with a serious look in her eyes, "Neji, what on earth was that you did with your eyes", her voice having more of a demanding tone instead of a request.

Even though he didn't want to fully explain about his ability, he had a feeling that they would find out about his clan's technique eventually and would know what it was capable of. Also, he didn't really have a choice in the matter as for the look that Kim was giving him showed that he would either tell her or she would find out the hard way.

He narrowed his eyes in a serious way so that way to show that what he was about to say was important, and by this time Ron and everyone else was calmed down and listening. He cleared his throat and began explaining, "what you had seen is known as the Byakugan, a technique that is known and only performed by all Hyuga clan members", and he spoke in one breath without blinking.

Noticing the confused looks on Kim and Ron's faces, Sakura began to fully explain, "the Hyuga clan is considered one of the most powerful members in our village as they possess a powerful dojutsu, or eye technique, that only exist within their blood line trait, which is known as a Kekkei Genkai", Sakura explains without even missing a beat.

Kim and Ron both found all of this rather interesting and wanted to know more about this 'blood line trait', "so what does the Byakugan do that makes it so powerful", Kim asked in a respectful tone.

Neji decided to explain this part, "The Byakugan allows the user to possess the ability to see into his or her opponent's chakra network as well as his own and pinpoint where the chakra points are located within the body", Neji explains about the Byakugan without losing his serious tone and face.

At this point, Ron had remembered something that he was told some time ago, "chakra", Ron spoke out the word which caused everyone to look at him, "a year ago, my sensei used to tell me about Chi that existed in the body. He sometimes called it chakra when we got serious into my kung fu studies."

Kim looked at Ron as she was very surprised of how he already had an idea of chakra, "what exactly is the chakra network you guys", she asked as she still wanted to know more about chakra.

"The chakra network is the inner pipelines that transports the spiritual energy in your body throughout it, and a ninja uses his or her own chakra network to perform several techniques that are unique to each person", Tenten explained so that way she could get into the conversation.

Kim was quite intrigued with the information about spiritual energy in the body, "so what does the Byakugan have to do with the chakra network", she asked still not quite sure where the Byakugan fit into this.

"The Byakugan not only allows the user to see into the chakra network, but it also allows the user to stop the chakra flow in parts of the body by locating and blocking their chakra points", Neji explains while speaking professional as a teacher.

Kim was very fascinated about the use of not only seeing into someone's body, but to also block them from using their energy, and she wanted to know more about it. However, she was cut short of her next question when a small cloud of leaves appeared inside the building which caused everyone to turn and look in surprise, however excluding Neji who remained emotionless.

When the smoke cleared off, a medium sized human figure was leaning down on one knee, had one hand in a fist on the ground while the other on one knee and bowing their head slightly forward. From a quick glance, one could tell that the mysterious stranger is a woman, for she had long, purple hair that exceeded past her neck and reached down close to her waist. Her outfit was consisted of a black and grey armor suit with black arm guards and had a sword strapped to her back, and she also had a spiral tattoo on her left arm just above the arm guards. That was all that they could tell from her for they couldn't see her face as she wore a mask that had the designed features of an animal.

At first, after seeing the figure entering in such an unexpected way, Ron let out a surprised yell and almost fell out of his seat, while Kim also let out a small gasp at the sudden intrusion, but she was able to keep herself from losing balance from the seat.

Finally, after a moment of silence and awkwardness, the strange newcomer spoke out with a peaceful tone, "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, your attendance is requested at the Hokage's office", the stranger then turned her focus towards Ron and Kim, "Lady Hokage has also requested you to bring Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible along with you to her office", and with that, she disappeared in another smoke of leaves and vanished from the room once the smoke cleared.

After the stranger left, there was a moment of silence and bits of awkwardness in the air, and after some time Sakura decided to break the moment, "well, we better get going and see what Lady Tsunade wants then", and with that, she and everyone else began to march out of the building.

After coming out of a state of surprise, Ron asked with a bit surprise still in his throat, "ok, before we do that, let me ask something, who or what on earth was and how was she able to do that 'disappearing' act?"

Everyone looked at each other with hints of curiosity for Ron's response, but soon came to realized that it was somewhat a normal reaction for most people, especially when the reaction is from receiving a sudden appearance of a masked stranger inside a crowded room.

"That was a member of the Anbu Black Ops, a specialized group constructed of a selected amount of elite ninja that serve under the direct command of the Hokage", Naruto explained while having everyone's attention, "and they basically are the top police force around here since they handle the top missions in and out of the village."

After hearing the explanation, Kim and Ron were about to ask another when Sakura intervened, "Sorry to interrupt our little lesson, but we have somewhere to be that's urgent right now", and now realizing that their question had to wait as they all made their way out of the building.

Once they had gotten to the frame of the door, they were suddenly stopped by a voice from behind the counter, and with curiosity on their minds they all turned around and found that the daughter of the shop owner was showing them a little piece of paper.

"I hope you guys are planning on paying for the food that you guys used for your little eating contest", Ayame spoke with a kind voice and giving a kind smile.

Everyone grew large a sweat drop on their heads as everyone gazed at Ron, Lee and Naruto with bits of irritation on their faces at how high the price is for their food fest. Ron, Naruto and Lee merely were shrugging their shoulders and scratching the back of their heads in embarrassment since they had really gone a little overboard on their contest, all at the same time Naruto and Lee had reached into their pockets to grab their wallets to pay the bill.

* * *

After leaving Neji, Tenten and Lee, the rest of the gang had arrived at the Hokage's office shortly afterwards, and entered the room after being given a proper command to enter through. Once inside, they once again stood in front of the Hokage in a single line with a respectful pose and giving her their fullest attention.

"Well, first on the agenda, Kim, Ron, starting today you are now fully certified Leaf Village citizens and you will be signed up for ninja training next thing tomorrow", she paused to notice the faces of joy from the listeners in front of her.

She cleared her throat to continue, "second thing, we will have to work on living conditions for you two, and it will be somewhat difficult to work out due to the short notice and very few available homes", she explains without even missing a beat to blink.

Naruto decided to suggest something, "maybe they can stay over at my place, I have an extra room that they can both stay in", Naruto spoke still having his smile on his face.

Sakura had then intervened at his idea, "no offense Naruto, but your place is a bit of a dump", this caught Naruto off guard, "if I may suggest, Kim should at least stay over at my place, where she can have a proper, clean place to live in, but Ron can stay with you."

Having taking in the suggestions, "if that's the case, then that settles that", Tsunade leans over her desk and puts her chin on her hands, "another matter I need to figure out is how well you two really are in your fighting skills."

"I believe I can vouch for them Lady Hokage", suddenly a relaxed voice that hadn't been heard before broke out in the room which led everyone to look at the stranger who had been leaning on the wall near the door.

The minute Kim spotted the new voice, she was surprised of the way he got into the room without making a sound, but was even more surprised at what he was wearing. The new stranger was wearing a blue full body suit that he had worn under a green vest that had several bulging front pockets to hold many items. He wore blue fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand and some blue sandals that matched with the color of his jumpsuit.

He had the same type of blue metal headband that he had tied around his forehead which held up his long grey hair, which seemed to show that he rarely combed. The headband was however slanted down on the left side, which caused his left eye to be covered, and he also had a blue cloth that he used to cover his entire mouth and nose area. The only thing that she could see out of his entire face was his right eye, which was focused on a book that was held in his left hand and didn't seem to be paying attention to anything else except the book.

Tsunade, who didn't seem surprised at all out of everyone else in the room addressed the newcomer "Kakashi, you have an opinion that you would like to share with us?"

Almost on instant, the man closed the book he was reading and placed it in his back pocket and then walked over to join the group, "well, first of all I should introduce myself to our new soon to be ninjas in training", he looked at Kim and Ron with his only visible eye, "hello there, my name is Kakashi Hatake."

As a response, Kim gave a respectful bow to Kakashi and a proper hello, while Ron just waved a hand and had a goofy grin on his face as he said plainly, "hey there Kakashi, the name's Ron, say how did you make it into the room without us even knowing you were there", Ron asked as he raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

Kakashi merely looked at Ron without that much change in character, "well you see Ron I am a Jonin, an elite ninja, and can execute many high level jutsu's that are required on many missions", Kakashi paused for a moment, "another requirement that ninjas also need is the ability to sneak around secluded areas without ever being seen or heard."

During all of this, Tsunade had began to become partially irritated at the moment, for she wanted to know Kakashi's opinion and she wasn't going to wait anymore as she cleared her throat, "Kakashi, you were going to give your opinion on their fighting skills?"

Everyone turned their attention to Tsunade, "sorry about that Lady Hokage." Kakashi straightened himself up and began explaining, "as I was saying, earlier today I had a moment to observe Ron in his first match here against Lee", this bit of news brought everyone in the room to look at Kakashi in surprise, "and I have to say he gave quite a challenge", he explained without taking his attention away from Tsunade the entire time, despite everyone staring at him surprisingly.

Still being in a state of surprise, Kim formed the right words needed, "you saw the whole thing, but how did you when we all didn't see you around", and this caused everyone to stare back at her, "also, why were you there in the first place?"

Kakashi still having a relaxed facial expression, "well, as I said before, we ninja are required to hone our skills in order to travel to different locations without being detected by the enemy", this received another surprised look from Kim and Ron, "also, I didn't really have anything else to do, so I just decided to watch and get a little amusement out of it."

At this statement, Kim, Ron and almost everyone else in the room lost their looks of surprise and switched to a facial expression that physically read 'this guy's a real jerk' and all the same with 'this guy is a real mystery than what he appears to be'.

Tsunade spoke out and brought everyone out of their states of annoyance, "I see, so you were able to not only match up against one of our best taijutsu specialists in the village, but you single-handedly won against him", which gave her a confirmed nod from Ron. Tsunade mentally smirked to herself and couldn't help but feel that things had just gotten even more interesting suddenly.

After focusing back on the conversation, she straightened herself up in her seat and spoke out with a clear voice, "very good job, with a little bit of ninja training and chakra control, as well as adding a strong determination, you two will make strong and excellent shinobi", after speaking the word 'two', that brought her attention to Kim, "now then, another thing I would like to know is how skilled you are."

Kim was about to explain about her skills when she was interrupted by Ron, who had stepped right in-between Kim and Tsunade's view, "her skills, Tsunade you probably wouldn't last that much time with Kim here if you two were locked in a steel cage match", this brought the attention of everyone, even Tsunade's, "I have to admit myself, she is a lot more better fighter and strategist for battle than I am", finishing his explanation with a goofy smile.

After his explanation, everyone in the room was quite surprised at his high esteem and appreciation for Kim was, some even finding it rather caring for the two. Kim however was breathe taken and admired at what Ron was saying about her, telling that she was a better fighter than he was, and she even found it a bit romantic for his modesty.

Tsunade straightened herself up and cleared her throat, "well then, if what you say is quite accurate, then you two will be an extraordinary addition to our village." She then addressed everyone that they were free to go for today and explained to Kim and Ron that everything for their ninja school training was all taken care of. Kakashi went off somewhere else, saying that he had other important business to attend to.

* * *

Once after they left the Hokage's office, they were interrupted with a sound that seemed to be all too familiar to all of them. Ron and Naruto both stopped at the same exact time, both grabbing their bellies, and trying to quiet down the sound coming from their stomachs. They both gave the same goofy smile with the point of a little embarrassment, while receiving surprised looks from Kim and Sakura.

Ron was the first to break the awkward silence, while speaking with a chuckle, "looks like it's time to eat some good old ramen again", Ron reached the back of his head to rub his hair, not really paying attention to the sounds of loud, earth-shaking thumps caused by Kim and Sakura's heads face planting to the floor.

"Are You Guys Insane", Sakura had almost yelled out in both anger and confusion at the two of them once after she and Kim straightened themselves up after falling previously.

"Ron, I know how hungry you can get, but this is just taking eating contests at Bueno Nachos to the extreme", Kim said in concern as she came closer to Ron's side, "I mean, you guys have already eaten over two dozen bowls of ramen just between the two of you."

Ron looked back at Kim and merely smiled in awkwardness, "I know KP, but it's like they say sometimes, when I guy's got to eat, he's got to eat", during the time Ron was shrugging his shoulders and raising his hands in somewhat defeat, "you can't really mess with things like that."

Kim closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side in disappointment and partially in disgust for the guy's point of view for eating. Sakura was also busy shaking her head in disbelief for Ron, _'spoken like someone that I know, Will There Ever Be an End to These Similarities!'_

After some time past, Naruto came from behind Ron and put his hand around his shoulders, "sorry girls, but Ron and I got someplace to be", and at that moment Ron and Naruto practically cartooned away, leaving behind cloud figures that looked close to Ron and Naruto's features and a big trail of dust off ahead in the road, leaving the girls shaking their heads in confusion.

After catching up with the guys at the shop, and after finishing one dozen bowls of ramen between them, they all headed out for home as they noticed that it was getting late. Also, Naruto and Sakura knew that Kim and Ron would need plenty of rest for their new kind of rough training tomorrow morning and that they would be getting their hands full real soon.

After some exchanges of goodbyes and some goodnight kisses for Kim and Ron, they all went to their respectful houses and got ready for the night. After walking around the streets for a little while, Ron and Naruto came towards his house, which was but a simple apartment complex that was a bit worn out on the wall paint and bits of debris hanging from the balconies. However, Ron didn't question anything about the living conditions as he knew that there was also some things back at his place that needed to be fixed up.

Once they walked in through the front door of Naruto's apartment, Ron was suddenly introduced to a living room that had open instant ramen cups and bits of trash on some parts of the floor. Ron merely thought of how Sakura was a little bit right of Naruto's place being messy, but he still didn't question anything about it.

"Sorry about the mess, I haven't really had much time to fix up the place", Naruto explained as he pushed and kicked some of the things on the floor away.

Ron merely shrugged his shoulder, "it's alright, it kind of reminds me of home", Ron said as he also walked past bits of trash, "I never really was a knack for keeping things clean myself."

Naruto just laughed at Ron's comment and went over to his room to fetch something for Ron to wear for the night and then showed him the room that he could stay in. After washing up and getting dressed for the night they each went to their separate rooms. However, before they went to bed, Naruto had something on his mind that he wanted to know.

"Hey Ron, how was it like to face off against Lee earlier", Naruto asked while he was leaning on the door frame to his room, "also, where did you learn to fight like that?"

Ron merely looked back with a questionable gaze and merely shrugged his shoulders, "it was pretty cool, although I didn't really think that I would be able to last that long with him to be honest", Ron then looked down towards the ground with a serious look, "but something does bother me, I don't normally fight like that, even if I'm in a tight situation, it felt as if some voice was guiding me in that fight."

Naruto became very curious about what he was being told, and from what he thought that it somehow seemed familiar, but for some reason, he couldn't remember at the time.

After some time past, Ron looked back up with a calm, relaxed look and grew a smile, "I don't know, guess it's all in my head, after all I did go through a dimensional transporter after all, who knows what it would have done to my head", Ron then raised his hands and stretched out his body in exhaustion and let out a yawn, "well, I'm done for the day, night Naruto", and he walked in his room and shut the door.

Naruto had stood at his door frame for some time, thinking about the words that Ron had just spoken to him about just a moment ago. The way Ron was talking to him with a low tone and the way his face was all serious for a moment reminded him of something very familiar. _'He couldn't really…No! I'm just being paranoid'_ , Naruto shook his head and tried to forget the idea that he came up with. Soon after, he became very tired himself and decided to follow Ron in suit and went to bed, and falling right to sleep.

* * *

Somewhere far off on the outskirts of the leaf village, there laid a large metallic, twenty stories building that was built in the middle of a large sized lava pit, exposing extreme heats to anything or anyone that would come near. Within the large structure was filled with some of the bad, most vile and most dangerous criminals being contained for their crimes. Loud shouts of threats, bad mouthing, and cries of help from weaklings could be heard throughout the entire structure.

There was one criminal in particular, who was the most silent out of all of them, just stayed in his cell sitting right at the corner of the small room, where the light couldn't reach to. All he ever really did was stare out of his cell, with eyes full of hatred and revenge for the one's held responsible for putting him in here.

If one would listen carefully, you could here the words that he would repeat all the time to himself, "one day, I will get out of this accursed place, and bring myself back to power", the dark stranger tightened his grip on his knees on his next thought, "and I will get my revenge on the accursed fouls that put me here and turned me into what I am now", his teeth clenching as he spoke the next words, "especially that nine tailed brat, they will all see, Uzumaki!"

To Be Continued….

* * *

**Wow! what a big cliff hanger.**

**I know what some of you maybe thinking:**

**What will be instored for our two teen crime fighters?**

**What was Naruto thinking about that he denied?**

**Who is this mysterious stranger seeking for revenge against Uzumaki?**

**All will be answered in upcomming chapters in the futers, until then See Ya!**

**By the way, leave a lot of reviews!**

* * *


End file.
